Dino Riders (2016 film)
Dino Riders (2016 Film) is a live-action Universal movie based by the 80's Dino Rider Series. This film will come to theaters June 2016. Overview The Valorians were a peaceful race that had lived in harmony until the evil Rulons came and attacked them.[2] The Valorians tried to escape from the Rulon assault and attempted to use their "Space Time Energy Projector" (S.T.E.P.) to do so, however something went wrong and they ended up being sent back through time to the age of the dinosaurs.[2] Unbeknownst to them the Rulons in the spaceship Dreadlock were also sent back through time when the S.T.E.P. was activated.[2] The Valorians, led by Questar, after making planet-fall use their AMP necklaces to telepathically communicate with the dinosaurs they come across and befriend them.[2] The Rulons, led by their leader Krulos, on the other hand used brainwashing devices known as brain-boxes to control dinosaurs for their own ends.[2] The Rulons then launched an attack on the Valorians, who call upon their dinosaur friends to assist them in fighting back. After successfully defeating the Rulons, the Valorians declare themselves to be the Dino-Riders.[2] In regard to the dinosaur (and other animal) species present, the series is extremely anachronistic, showing late Cretaceous species like Tyrannosaurus rex alongside species from earlier eras, including the Permian genus Dimetrodon, which lived 200 million years earlier, before dinosaurs existed. Cast Valorians aka Dino-Riders *TBA as Questar — Leader of the Valorians, strong-willed and courageous.[3] *TBA as Mind-Zei — Blind warrior with a sixth-sense for detecting people around him. Offers advice to Questar and is Serena's grandfather.[3] *TBA as Yungstar — Young and eager for action, is prone to letting pride get in his way. He rides a Deinonychuus.[3] *TBA as Serena — Able to heal other beings and can sense when someone is in trouble.[3] *TBA as Turret — Technician and scientist. Turret is in charge of the S.T.E.P. crystal.[3] *TBA as Llahd — Youngest of the Dino-Riders.[3] *TBA as Gunnur — Hardened war veteran and high-ranking official who often helps train other Dino-Riders.[3] *TBA as Tagg — A mid-level official, who also helps instructs in the training of the Dino-Riders. He rides a Pachycephalosaurus.[3] *TBA as Ikon — Statistician as well as a pragmatist, Ikon is one of Questar's top advisors. He possesses a staff that allows him to answer Questar's questions almost instantly.[3] *TBA as Vector — General contractor who has a computerized wrist strap that allows him to assess projects that need carried out such as camp expansion and infrastructure repair.[3] *TBA as Aero — The competitive rival of Yungstar. Flies a Quetzalcoatlus.[3] *TBA as Ayce — Usually teaches training and equipment familiarization classes.[3] *TBA as Neutrino — Assists in various training courses.[3] Commandos The Commandos are a special forces military unit within the Dino-Riders.[3] *TBA as Astra — Hardened war veteran and leader of the Commandos. Formerly a teacher at the Valorian University and once counted Questar as a student.[3] *TBA as Kameelian — Specializes in surveillance, and reconnaissance, and is a master of disguise.[3] *TBA as Bomba — Explosives expert, who is utilized to make clearings or remove obstacles.[3] *TBA as Glyde — Aerial reconnaissance and artillery cover. Uses a glider to navigate through the air.[3] *TBA as Faze — Artillery expert.[3] *TBA as Rok — Expert in crossing rocky terrain such as mountains.[3] Rulons *TBA as Krulos — Evil leader of the Rulons, Krulos is a frog-like humanoid creature who seeks world domination.[3] *TBA as Rasp — Leader of the Viper group, and Krulos second in command. A snake-like creature, Rasp tries to usurp Krulos's place.[3] *TBA as Hammerhead — Leader of the Sharkurrs, and one of Krulos's top generals.[3] *TBA as Antor — Leader of the Antmen, and one of Krulos's generals. Usually vies with Hammerhead and Rasp for second-in-command status.[3] *TBA as Krok — A crocodile-like humanoid creature, and one of Krulos's generals. Is entirely obedient to Krulos and focuses on serving his master rather than getting involved in the petty-squabbling his fellow generals get into.[3] *TBA as Skate — Low-ranking official.[3] *TBA as Lokus — Low-ranking official.[3] Category:Dino Riders Category:Universal Pictures Category:Live-action films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Time Travel Category:Reboot Category:Feature film Category:Movies Category:Universal Movies Category:2016